my_own_little_ponyfandomcom-20200214-history
My little created pony 1: Rosebud
RoseBud (the first pony to grow up outside of Ponyville with no cutie mark), How it all started, When NightMare Moon was attacking ponyville (before Celestia had her undercontrol) a young Roseluck was told by her mother to take the baby pony to a safe place knowing if she would be safe, Roseluck came to the Everfree forest, not knowing she wasn't allowed in there she put the babies basket in a place that seemd lighter then when nightmare moon came, she was curious about it and put the baby filly down, looking around at the sky it was different shades of blue with twinkling stars, not knowing she had put the filly in a magical parallel universe that had opened when the magic in all of Equestria was off balance, When Celestia finally caught Luna banishing her into the moon the portal closed (Roseluck was hiding behind some bushes in the forest away a bit from the portal) when she went back for Rosebud it was gone.. worried in her eye's she was confused.. her mother and aunt where calling for her.... when she had no other choice but to tell what happend she lowered her head, and ears and walked tword them, back at this ranch a clydesdale filly pony was running around the field, when she heard the sound of a whining baby pony, she found Rosebud all tucked away in a basket smelling like roses and cakes, TJ was the filly's name and she said, "Who are you... (she looks around) where are your parents?" with worry in her eye's she picked her up and took her to the barn saying, I'll take good care of you for now." (she has a scratchy country accent) in the morning Megan the second (yes) came into the barn she had the skill for some reason to talk to her barn animals... when she found TJ tucked away with a young filly by her side she saw dropped and said, "TJ??" the filly woke up wide eyed and looked at Megan and back at Rose, "Oh.. um i found her by tree's over there." *she smiled an innocent smile* Megan with her arms folded and frowning said "TJ??" the filly woke up wide eyed and looked at Megan and back at Rose, "Oh.. um i found her by tree's over there." *she smiled an innocent smile* Megan with her hands foulded and frowning said, "Well i wasn't expecting much but.... if that's the case.... let's feed her and look for her owner." she marched out, "Whew" said TJ... "That was...." she looked at her and she had on a confused face, "Oh.. my.. ok ok we need to find your parents before Megan gives me that look again.. i had goose bumps..." As the months passed Megans younger cousin Molly the 2nd knew about Rosebud and was delighted to know how fun she was... when Rosebud started talking months before that, everybody jaw dropped, Megans parents where on a huge trip and she was old enough to handle herself and cousin, Rosebud mentioned right around the time before Winter Wrap up in Ponyville was on, she explained to Megan and TJ she had a dream about a beautiful Alicorn princess with colorful hair, and a sun on her flank.. they both looked confused but knew it meant something.... and she said in her dream where a bunch of ponies with picture's on there flanks to, and there skills matched it, when TJ said she knew she was real different from everybody else she explained where she was found... when she walked to that area... her flank began to glow... not that a cutie mark was gonna be there.. but her home was... not at Fantasy Stable's. and at that point a portal opened Rosebud wide eyed and glared.. there was the village, and ponies... it wasn't before long that she knew... it was best to leave this Ranch, and go in there.. Megan, TJ, and Molly, (even Molly) where about to tear up, "Oh.. i know girls... (sad faced) but i think i belong here the most.. if for certain i can come back... i will but for now... i must go..." Soon as she went through... it closed seeing a sad Molly behind... then she started on her way... seeing Ponyville for the first time.. she was gonna find out who she was, discover her cutie mark, and meet her own friends along the way and make not only her own mane 5.... but maybe many more mane friends. Category:Ponies with no cutie marks